


The Hollow One

by Mugenjin



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mugenjin/pseuds/Mugenjin
Summary: A masked Khajiit known as Kiamaru has been the Dragonborn for 3 years now and no one knows anything about him. Always wearing a raven-like mask and speaking ever so cryptically, he is completely unknown to all. Then, 2 years ago, the great Dragonborn disappeared into the Sea of Ghosts, he now shows up on the shore of Solitude. What happened to him? Where did he go? More importantly, What will he do now?
Relationships: Aela the Huntress/Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Azura/Meridia/Nocturnal (Elder Scrolls), Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Elisif the Fair, Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Jordis the Sword-Maiden, Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Lydia, Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana
Kudos: 12





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Through my Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276750) by [ThatFenrisWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFenrisWolf/pseuds/ThatFenrisWolf). 



Author's Note: _I don't know_ what I'm doing, so **please** go easy on me!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“CAPTAIN!! WE'RE SINKING!” screamed a frightened crew mate. “Ay, now you lads escape and you let me take care of this!” said the Captain. The Crew looked shocked, “GO!” yelled the Captain. “You heard the man! Get to it! We gotta go NOW!!” yelled a crew mate. The Flying Wraith was stuck in the middle of the worst storm in history. Lightning striking left and right, Thunder booming every few seconds. The Captain looked at his ship, seeing what his chances were. The Crew had all made it out safely, there was but one thing left to do. The Captain spoke softly to his poor ship, “Don’t worry Wraith, I’ll get us home…” The Captain grinned madly and sailed into the night’s storm. Finally a bolt of lightning struck down the once mighty ship, taking The Captain with it. The ship was blown to smithereens, leaving The Captain unconscious on a group of planks.

The Captain’s body arrived at land finally after who knows how long, but yet he was still unconscious. “Look there! A Khajiit!” said a surprised man. “Well don’t just stand there! Let’s go get him!” another man demanded. They rushed to the unconscious Captain and checked if he was alive. “By the Gods! He’s still alive! We need to get him to the Palace quickly!” and as the man said that, they rushed him into the city of Solitude.

Hours later The Captain woke up, slowly opening his eyes. He was confused and couldn’t move. “Finally awake?” said a familiar voice. The Captain turned his head to see a woman sitting in a chair overlooking him. “Jarl Elisif?” The Captain said curiously. She smiled at him, “Yes. It is good to see you again old friend.” Elisif said softly. “Indeed… What happened to me?” The Captain replied. “I’m not too sure.” she frowned, “We found you floating on debris in the water. I was hoping you’d be able to tell me.” she said disappointingly. “You disappeared three years ago and nobody knew where you were. Where did you go?” she said questioningly. “The Sea of Ghosts. I heard of an ancient power lurking there worthy of my time.” Kiamaru explained blankly. Elisif looked at him with a shocked face, “O-Oh, I see.” she stood up and said, “You’re welcome to stay as long as you like.” with one last soft smile, Elisif left.

The Captain stood and looked at himself in a nearby mirror. Kiamaru’s pitch black fur glistened in the sunlight. He was wearing a black trench coat with his Black Captain’s Hat. He was a very intelligent Khajiit who could speak just like a Nord. Because of this, the previous Captain of the Flying Wraith had given him the hat he always wore. Kiamaru was sneaky, persuasive, humble, loyal, and most importantly, he was a born leader. On the Third of HearthFire Kiamaru was named Captain of The Flying Wraith by the previous captain, Grim.

His sword, Mugenjin, was sitting at the end of the bed, waiting to be picked up again by Kiamaru. He strapped his sword to his back, said his goodbyes. “Come back soon, old friend.” Elisif said kindly to him. He smiled and nodded, and left. He was heading to his home, Windstad Manor in Morthal, to rest. But it had seemed his rest was going to have to wait a bit longer.

A Courier had stopped him, saying that he had an urgent letter for Kiamaru.

_‘Kiamaru,_

_The Dawnguard is looking for Vampire Hunters to fend off the growing vampire menace. Come see us at Fort Dawnguard in Dayspring Canyon._

_-Isran from the Dawnguard’_

“Thank you.” Kiamaru muttered as he pulled out his map and sat down. The Courier looked at the map and pointed to a spot on the map. “There’s the Dawnguard.” the Courier said. Kiamaru gave his thanks and they went their separate ways. Kiamaru was headed to The Dawnguard.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I was finished with the Vigilants a long time ago, Tolan.” said a Redguard. “Isran! They attacked the hall and killed everyone! Now they’re attacking everywhere and they took Brother Adalvald to Dimhollow’s Crypt!” Tolan said panickingly. Isran’s eyes drifted to the stranger that had just entered the hall. “So who are you? What do you want?” he said. “I am Captain Kiamaru. I’m to help kill fangs.” he said with distaste. Isran merely scoffed. “Tolan tell him about, what was it? Dimhollow?” he asked. “Yes. Dimhollow’s Crypt, that’s where they took Brother Adalvald.” Tolan said grimly. “There you go. You want to be useful? Go see what the vampire’s want from that cave.” Isran demanded. “Let me go with you. I need revenge for my Brothers, I’ll meet you there.” Tolan told Kiamaru. Kiamaru nodded and left heading for the cave.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It took a day's worth of travel to find the damned cave. Tolan had already made it, he suspected from the lone torch sitting on a step leading to the cave. Kiamaru looked emotionless as always as he headed into the cave. “Those Vigilant’s were always tasty.” said a voice. “All this talk is making me thirsty, maybe another will wander in like this one” said another voice, kicking Tolan’s lifeless corpse.

The cave was dark enough to hide the Black Khajiit but he still unsheathed Mugenjin and stepped into the light. “Bye.” he said simply. Within the blink of an eye, Kiamaru had decapitated both Vampires, making blood spew everywhere. Kiamaru sighed from how easy the kills were. He walked up to Tolan’s corpse with an unchanged facial expression. He pulled out a long cloth to cover Tolan’s body to pay his respects. “Rest well.” he stated. “Now. Let’s take care of this.” he said angrily. 

An hour later of searching and slaughtering things throughout the dungeon, he had reached a balcony. It was overlooking a tortured man with two vampires staring down at him. The Male Vampire took his sword and slashed the tortured man’s chest, killing him instantly. “Are you sure that was wise Lokil? He might’ve had more he could've told us!” said the Female Vampire. “He had nothing left to tell me! He already led me here.” said the vampire called Lokil. Kiamaru was glaring more fiercely at the vampire’s, now filled with rage. Kiamaru ran, jumping off the balcony with Mugenjin ready to slaughter more vampire’s. He landed with a boom, “Hello there.” he said mockingly. “I’ll kill you where you stand!” shouted Lokil as he charged at Kiamaru. “Pitiful.” he mocked as he simply stepped out of reach from the attack. Lokil snarled, “Damn yo-” he started to say before he had Mugenjin pierce his heart. The look of absolute terror filled Lokil’s face. The body hit the ground and the Girl looked shocked, “That’s not possible!” she said in disbelief, shortly her face twisted into anger. “You’ll pay for that!” she yelled as she charged, the same as Lokil. Kiamaru pulled out a glass dagger, playing with it as if he was toying with the vampire. She growled at him with one final attack. Kiamaru tossed the dagger up, catching it, and cutting the vampire’s neck. The corpse dropped on her knees and fell face first. “Pitiful.” he repeated.

The room was a large, hollowed out cave, with a large round tomb-like structure in the middle. That, is where Kiamaru went. A lone pedestal sat in the room, waiting to be activated. He looked down at his hand then looked back at the pedestal. He set his hand down on it just to have a spike run straight through it. “Hmph.” he groaned. A purple flame ignited, creating a puzzle that was solved in a few minutes. The cavern shook as the pedestal rose and revealed some kind of concealment that slowly opened, revealing a beautiful young woman.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**[Serana’s POV]**

“Mother, I don’t want to do this!” I said in the hope my mother would listen. “Quiet child, sleep now.” her mother said, casting a spell, making me fall asleep in the concealment.

Everything was black, pitch black, and very cold. Most of all I was scared...

It seemed only moments later it began to open back up again. My body was weak, incapable of moving, so I fell. But to my surprise I didn’t hit the ground, I was caught. My eyes slowly opened, revealing a stranger. “W-who sent you here?” I tried to say. “A man named Isran. Why?” the man responded, sounding emotionless. “Is he like… me?” I asked cautiously. The man seemed to inspect me then replied, “No.” with a coldness in his voice. The Man backed away from me and pulled his sword out. “The Dawnguard would want me to kill you.” he stated. I snarled at him, “I refuse to go down without a fight.” I said, pulling out my dagger and preparing a spell. The Man simply sighed, sheathing his sword much to my surprise. “You could’ve killed me. Why didn’t you?” he asked. My eyes were wide with shock. “Y-you’re not going to kill me?” I asked curiously. “No.” he stated. He looked over at the concealment curiously. “Just how long were you in there?” he asked. “Hard to say. Who’s Skyrim’s High King?” I replied. He seemed to think a moment before responding, “No one. It’s a matter for debate.” he said. “Huh. Who’re the contenders?” I asked. “Elisif the Fair, supported by the Empire. Along with Ulfric Stormcloak, who leads a rebellion.” he said distastefully. “E-empire?” I said in shock. “The Empire… from Cyrodil.” he stated. “Cyrodil’s the seat of an Empire? I’ve been gone for too long, I have to get home.” I said with distaste. He glanced at me with a look of annoyance, “Come on. You clearly don’t know where you’re going, so come on. I’ll take you.” he said before he started to walk away. “W-wait up!” I said, still surprised at his offer. “I’m Captain Kiamaru. But you can call me Kiamaru.” he said to me. “I’m Serana. Nice to meet you.” I replied back to him. He nodded and continued on.

“Kiamaru. What a strange name.” I thought to myself. He kneeled down suddenly as if studying the ground. I looked at him with a strange look. “This way.” he stated and continued on. “Watch Out!” I yelled at him as two gargoyles burst to life. He moved faster than anything she had ever seen and had slayed the gargoyles with ease.

It wasn’t too long before we reached the outside world. “Now. Your home is… where?” he asked. “It’s off the shore of Solitude.” I replied. “Let’s not waste any time then,” he said back. As he said that, Kiamaru sat down and crossed his legs, looking as if he was meditating. “What are you doing?” I asked, slightly annoyed. “Take my hand.” he said. I was confused, but obliged. The next thing I saw was the City of Solitude. “How- What did you do?!” I demanded. “Teleportation.” he stated bluntly. “Come.” he said coldly as we walked away.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note 2

If you liked my story please leave a comment and I'll write more as soon as I can! :D


	2. Goodbyes and Hellos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Valpea! My very first kudo came from you, so thanks! 
> 
> -Kiamaru :3

* * *

“This is it. Home sweet… castle.” Serana said with a sigh.

The Castle was a great crippling structure that has been there for a couple centuries. It stood on an island at a distance from Solitude.

Kiamaru had led her home and she was grateful to him, but she still knew nothing about him. Kiamaru always wore a raven-like mask and a black cloak, shrouding his body.

“Just who are you?” she mumbled to herself. “In time you shall know.” he said cryptically.

Serana was surprised that he could hear her saying something so quiet.

“Hey, so before we go in there…” she started to say. “You alright? Kiamaru asked politely. “Yes. Thank you for asking. But when we go in there, let me do the talking. Okay?” she stated. He simply nodded and they walked up to the gate guarding the entrance to the castle.

"Scram!... Lady Serana, is that truly you?... Open the gates!" the gatekeeper yelled. The creaky gate opened making an awful screech, the doors to the castle were the opposite though, completely silent.

Serana and Kiamaru were greeted by a High Elf Vampire who looked annoyed.

“How dare you trespass here! Wait… Lady Serana?” said the High Elf Vampire. He turned, facing the great hall, “My Lord! Everyone! Lady Serana has returned!” he announced.

“Guess I’m expected... Great." Serana muttered as she walked forwards. Kiamaru turned to her, "I need to go. Goodbye." he bluntly said.

He turned to leave but something had grabbed him. "Lord Harkon wishes to speak to you." the High Elf who grabbed him said threateningly.

"Touch me again and you shall never see tomorrow." Kiamaru said grimly. Annoyed and wanting to get it over with, Kiamaru walked down the steps and over to Harkon.

"This is my Savior. The one who freed me." Serana said. Harkon gave a grin, "For my daughter's safe return you have my eternal gratitude. Surely by now she has told you what we are?" he said.

"I could care less." Kiamaru said clearly annoyed.

"Well you should care!" Harkon laughed in annoyance. "We are among the oldest and most powerful vampires in Skyrim!" he boomed with pride.

Kiamaru stayed silent and Harkon looked unimpressed.

"Tell me, what is it you want for my daughter's safe return?" Harkon said bitterly.

"There is nothing you can offer me worthy of my time." Kiamaru replied.

Harkon cackled, "There is only one thing equal in value to my daughter and the Elder Scroll. My blood!" he said with an evil-like grin.

"And what would that do for me?" Kiamaru said impatiently. "You would be a lion amongst sheep! Maybe you still need some convincing! BEHOLD THE POWER!!" Harkon said as his skin started to boil and he slouched over. The next moment, Harkon had turned into something Kiamaru had only seen once before. It was a grey-skinned creature with wings sprouting from his back, a long silky cape laid behind him. 

Kiamaru looked up to meet Harkon's eyes.

"Is that it? I thought it was supposed to be impressive." Kiamaru said, trying to annoy the beast.

The room had gone quiet, even Harkon was stunned. "Fight me then. Show me your power." Harkon said with an angered look. "Very well." Kiamaru said finally entertained.

Kiamaru unsheathed his greatsword, Mugenjin, and formed a battle stance.

_"Zu'u Los Dinok."_ Kiamaru said in an otherworldly voice. "Bring it." he said next.

Two spells ignited in Harkon's hands as he raised a few skeletons and two gargoyles. Kiamaru simply walked forwards towards Harkon, making all of the skeletons and gargoyles charge at Kiamaru.

_Gone._ Kiamaru disappeared for a split second and all the skeletons and gargoyles turned to ash.

"H-how? DAMN YOU!" Harkon yelled. Kiamaru had Mugenjin pressed against the Vampire Lord's throat.

"I win." Kiamaru said bluntly.

Kiamaru stepped back and sheathed his sword.

He turned to look around the room. All the other vampires were in shock, one was even shaking. But Serana's face was the one that caught his attention.

Her face was covered in fear and a hidden emotion. Kiamaru glanced at her and turned and walked to the exit from the castle.

"Until we meet again Lord Harkon." he said mockingly as he left.

Harkon turned to his daughter, now in his human form, with an angered look.

"Who the hell was that?!" he boomed in frustration.

"Captain Kiamaru." she said quietly as a small smile crept from the corner of her lips.

Serana then left, heading for her old room. She sat at the window in her room, watching as her savior left on the boat they arrived on, remembering his words. _'In time you shall know who I am.'_

* * *

The rain was pouring down, lightning crackled, thunder boomed, the wind pushed with extreme force, trees groaned and creaked, it was all so.... Peaceful to Kiamaru.

He sat cross-legged on a massive stone, it appeared as if he was meditating.

The Full Moon shined through the clouds and down on Kiamaru. This relaxed him and pushed his desires to bay.

* * *

An hour later, Kiamaru went back to the Dawnguard to report what he had found.

When he arrived, they were under attack. "That's just great..." he mumbled to himself while unsheathing Mugenjin. 

With a flash of light, all the vampires turned to dust. Now Mugenjin was covered in blood. "Great." Kiamaru muttered angrily.

Kiamaru walked over to Isran, "I should've known this would happen. We'll have to up our defenses. I don't suppose you have good new for me?" Isran said.

"No. I found what the vampires were seeking. A woman with an Elder Scroll." Kiamaru said, shaking his head.

"And you took her right to them... Why didn't you kill them all?!" Isran said in frustration.

"Didn't feel like it." Kiamaru replied bluntly.

Isran's face turned sour as Kiamaru said that.

"No matter." he sighed in annoyance. "I have something I need you to do. Find Sorine and Gunmar. Sorine will be in The Reach, and Gunmar... Will be hunting somewhere around the province." Isran quickly said.

Kiamaru simply nodded and walked away.

Now that he was out of eyesight from everyone, he sat down on the cold snow. Pulling his map out, he marked a spot where he would like to start his search.

First, Sorine, was marked near an ancient Dwemer ruin that he had found. Supposedly, he was the first to ever set foot there in a thousand years. 

Second, Gunmar, was marked near a place called Fallowstone Cavern. Kiamaru had heard that a bear was killing people and was being hunted by a man weilding an iron axe.

Kiamaru muttered and rolled up his map, still not standing up. He closed his eyes, beggining to meditate.

The Body of Kiamaru started to turn into Cherry Blossom Tree leaves, and with that, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked my stories second chapter then leave a comment letting me know! I will release my next chapter soon!
> 
> -CaptainKiamaru


	3. Meeting New People, and Some Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait... :(
> 
> I'll post more soon! (Like in a day or so!)

**|1,987 Years Ago|**

On a beautiful hill of flowers two figures are having a blast.

One is smaller than the other. By about three feet.

Yet these two figures are playing with each other.

“Again, again!” said a thrilled little girl.

The black furred Khajiit chuckled. “Alright… Try not to get too dizzy!” he stated.

He picked the little girl up once more and spun her in a circle once more. A smile spread across each of their faces. He put her down looking weary.

“That’s about all I got.” He said with an exhausted sigh.

The girls face scrunched up. “Fine. But you have to play with me tomorrow too!” she said with a toothy grin.

He laughed with a grand smile on his face. “We have a deal!” he finally said. “Now let’s go home, the stars are already out!”

All the way home they hummed a soft tune that soothed the soul.

“We’ll have lots more fun tomorrow too, my dear little sister.” He said with a smile on his face.

The little girl looked up at him, “Yeah!” she said with an adorable smile.

Tomorrow never came…

* * *

**|Present|**

Kiamaru’s body reformed in front of a river. A river that sat in front of an Ancient Dwemer Ruin.

He shook his head and pulled out his map. Muttering to himself, he continued to approach a woman in the distance.

“You Sorine?” he said.

“Who’s asking?” the lady said, clearly agitated by something.

“Isran is. He needs your help with Vampires. We believe they have an Elder Scroll.” He said calmly.

The woman looked up at him with a startled look. “Oh my. I’ll go right away, but first I need my Gyros for my studies!” She said urgently.

“You don’t have time for that. You must go to Fort Dawnguard, Southeast of Riften.” Kiamaru said persuasively. 

Sorine merely sighed, “Very well, I’ll be there in a days’ time.” 

“Very good. I shall meet you there!” Kiamaru said as he walked away, waving her goodbye. Once again, he faded into nothing, reappearing nearby a cave. 

“Fallowstone Cave. This is where Gunmar should be.” He said quietly.

About two hours later of searching for the cave he came across a man hiding in the bushes. 

Silently, Kiamaru snuck up on the man in the bushes. “Hunting I presume?” Kiamaru whispered.

The man did not seem startled but merely replied with a silent nod. “May I help you?” Kiamaru whispered once more. The man nodded once more, and with that they snuck into Fallowstone Cave.

The cavern was hard to navigate. Twists and turns around every corner. After a while Kiamaru and mysterious man came across their prey. A brown bear with a feisty Troll by its side.

For the first time the man spoke quietly, “Use that bow of yours to take care of that Bear. It’ll take the both of us to defeat that troll.”

Kiamaru nodded and notched two arrows onto his bow. Carefully he pulled the bowstring backwards with all his attention focused into the bow. One breath in, and release. The bowstring propelled forwards and the arrows met their mark. Straight

through the bear’s eyes, thus killing it instantaneously.

The man’s eyes were wide with surprise, “Nice shot!” he said. “Now, to take care of this Troll!” the man said with a battle cry. Both men charged into battle. 

* * *

The battle was short, and then they introduced each other. “The name’s Gunmar. Thanks for helping me with that. Been tracking it for about two weeks now!” Gunmar stated.

“Captain Kiamaru. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance.” Kiamaru replied.

“Yes indeed. What are you doing in these parts, Kiamaru?” Gunmar asked curiously.

“Actually, I was looking for you. Isran needs your help with Vampires.” Kiamaru said. 

“Isran? No that cannot be right. Isran made it clear he did not need my help. But tell me more about these ‘Vampires’.” Gunmar said.

“All I know is that they have an Elder Scroll.” Kiamaru said while shrugging his shoulders.

“I do owe you one. Isran still cooped up in that Fort Dawnguard of his?” Gunmar asked.

“Yes that’s the one. I’ll see you there.” Kiamaru stated as he walked off with a wave goodbye.

* * *

**|Back at the Dawnguard|**

Kiamaru was skeptical about Isran's response to the newcomers.

Just as he expected, as soon as all three of them were inside, gates concealed them leaving no escape.

A bright light shined down on the three characters. Engulfing them in the light. It should've hurt their eyes, but it didn't. It seemed like a special form of light.

The light faded away and Isran's voice boomed from above, "Welcome to the Dawnguard! Just had to make sure you weren't one of 'them'. Can't be too careful." he said grimly.

Sorine was the first to say something. "What's all this about? You've got a 'lotta explaining to do, Isran." she said, clearly annoyed.

"I'll explain everything later, but right now we have to get to the bottom of why a Vampire came here looking for you, Kiamaru." Isran said in a serious voice.

"A vampire? You haven't killed it?" Kiamaru asked angrily.

"I would have, but it says it has something important to tell you." Isran said in agreeance. Isran sighed, "Come on, let's get this over with."

Kiamaru left for the stairs leading to the second floor. They were stone steps with a metal railing leading to an archway.

He looked around for a brief second for Isran, and spotted him pointing to a room that was not yet in sight.

The second floor was in a circular build and also had a metal railing. It also overlooked the main chamber of The Dawnguard.

"Hurry up." Isran said in a commanding voice.

Kiamaru scoffed and walked over to Isran. He looked over to a room that looked familiar. Though it was just another Torture Chamber.

In it had ale sitting everywhere. As well as torture devices. Standing in front of one was a familiar face.

"Serana?" Kiamaru asked.

"Kiamaru." she replied with a blank face.

Isran cleared his throat. "Alright, let's hear what it has to say." he said hastily.

"Thank you for your 'mercy'." she said mockingly. "Anyways. Kiamaru I wanted to talk to you about why I was sealed away with the scroll." she said calmly.

"Oh? What about the scroll?" Kiamaru replied.

Serana sighed with a pained look. "It all comes back to my father. He discovered this 'prophecy' and lost himself to it. Became absorbed in it. So my mother sealed me away with the scroll in that cavern." she said quietly.

"I see. Why'd you come to me about this?" Kiamaru asked curiously.

"Your one of the only people I've seen recently, and something tells me I can trust you. I hope I wasn't wrong about this." she said with a slight smile.

"Alright then. What do I have to do?" Kiamaru said, ignoring her last words.

She gave him a look of annoyance, "Well you'd have to find a Moth Priest to read the scroll. But they live half a continent away."

"A scholar just recently came to Skyrim. Maybe that's your Moth Preist. But don't expect any help from us." Isran said, glaring at Kiamaru.

Kiamaru ignored Isran, "I'll be on my way then." Kiamaru said hastily.

"WAIT! I'm coming with you." Serana said boldly. The look in her eye told him that there was no getting out of this.

"Fine." Kiamaru replied, clearly annoyed, as he walked away.

Serana had to run to catch up and let out a sigh of relief. Kiamaru stopped in front of her and she walked into him. "Ouch!" she whispered to herself.

"We'll head to my home, Lakeview Manor, and work out a plan there." he said looking at Serana. "We'll leave immediantly."

At that, the pair walked out of the Dawnguard and started their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my story then please leave a comment! Also, please tell me what you would like to see in the story!
> 
> \- The Captain


End file.
